The True Nature of Santa Claus
by danidangerbear
Summary: Jane and Maura are beginning their preperations for the oncoming holiday season with their five-year-old daughter, when Maura accidentally reveals a devestating secret about the Jolly old Saint...and more...A cute little Rizzles holiday oneshot...


Hey everyone, this is a cute little Rizzles oneshot I wanted to write for the Holiday season. To those who are reading my other story, The Beauty and The Beast Retold, I apologize for writing this instead of posting an update, but I really wanted to write a story in honor of the Christmas holiday. And this really helped stimulate my creativity to continue writing the other peice. So I beg my faithful followers to bear with me, and enjoy this peice in the meantime. To those who have not read my other work, feel free to check it out, and I hope to gain your following soon. Reveiws are wonderful, good or bad, so show me some love! Thank you and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I fail to own any of the Rizzoli and Isles content, aside from the character of Alyx who's right's are indeed reserved to me. :)

Rating: K+ for mild language

* * *

><p>It was a cold Boston morning, closing in on the afternoon, when sleepy Jane Rizzoli crawled out of bed to the kitchen and poured herself a fresh cup of warm coffee. She hadn't been surprised to find the space where her wife slept to be completely void of the good doctor. It surprised her even less when she peaked into their daughter's room to find it empty as well. In fact, it was fairly common for the two to be up this early on a Sunday morning.<p>

Alyx, their daughter, had always been an early riser, much to Jane's disliking. Even though Jane loved her little girl with every fiber of her being, seven days of late nights and early rising exhausted her to no end. Especially with the demands of the detective's career. Maura, over the past few years, watched her wife slowly disintegrate, and desperately seeked a solution to Jane's problem. So, every Sunday, Maura began the ritual of waking early with Alyx and getting her out of the house so that Jane could sleep in. A solution they could all three agree to.

Jane sat at their kitchen table and opened the Sunday paper to the funnies and took a long sip from her coffee mug. She smiled in appreciation of Maura's casually considerate gesture before she began reading, enjoying the rare silence of the house. That silence did not last long, however, as she heard the front door creak open, and the pitter patter of toddler feet darting towards the kitchen where she sat.

"Mama, mama!" The little Rizzoli called out with joy as she jumped into Jane's lap, "We went to the store!"

"You did, huh?" Jane responded, enwrapping her little girl into a big hug. The little girl nodded her head wildly, with such childhood innocence. Jane smiled down at her little girl, remembering how such innocence kept sanity present amongst her hectic work life, "And what did Mommy and you get at the store?"

"You and Mommy…seriously Jane, I don't know how many times I have told you to use appropriate grammar around our daughter. Especially when she is at an age where her primary cognitive functioning absorbs the preliminary information from environmental factors used to participate in future societal livelihoods," Maura interrupted as she entered the kitchen and placed multiple bags on the table.

"Mama, what did mommy say?" Alyx questioned Jane, her head upturned in confusion. Jane thought it over before answering.

"Well, babygirl, I'm not a hundred percent positive, but I believe your mommy said your brain is like a sponge soaking up everything around it."

"Ew, my brain's not a dirty old sponge. Just think of all the bacteria," the little girl cringed as she spoke, remembering the nasty sponge her mothers' use to clean the dishes after dinner. Jane let out a slight chuckle at her daughter's statement.

"How do you know about bacteria? You're like two-years-old," Jane questioned mockingly as she stared down at Alyx.

"I'm five-years-old mama," the little girl corrected matter-of-factly, climbing down from Jane's lap to play with Joe Friday, who had just entered the kitchen for her daily affection, "and one day at school, we read a book about germs and washing your hands to keep them away. I asked mommy about germs when I got home, and she told me they were from a thing called bacteria. Then, we went and read the dictionary and learned all about them. Like, they are one-celled and alive, and they are from the Monenerma Kingdom-"

"Monera Kingdom," Maura corrected from her place at the refrigerator as she put up various groceries.

"Right, Monera Kingdom. They can sometimes be okay and friendly, but most of the time they are bad and make people sick because they attack their insides," the little girl excitedly rambled on about all the fun facts she learned about the subject as she ruffled through Joe Friday's fur. Meanwhile, Jane had gotten up from her seat and made her way over to stand beside Maura at the island bar.

"God, you sound like your mother more and more each day!" Jane said to the little girl, who only giggled in response, "I guess it doesn't really help that you were blessed with Maurapedia as a mother. Technically, you're doomed to become a mini-wiki…"

Maura shoved her wife in the shoulder for her comment and stepped away to go through more shopping bags. "As unfortunate she may be to have such a well-educated mother, it does not delude the fact that she is still at a very impressionable age, and I only wish the best of opportunities for her learning-wise," Maura spoke as she unpacked more.

"Seriously Maur? She's a smart kid; I'm sure she doesn't listen to half of what I say anyways," Jane retorted taking a bite of one of the new apples that Maura had just brought home from their shopping excursion.

"Yes Jane! I am quite serious. And I'm fairly certain that I just disproved your current theory of her not listening. Did she not just sit there and lecture you about Monera Bacterium? And where was it she learned of said bacterium Jane?" Jane just stood there dumbfounded, realizing that her wife had once more made another very good argument, "So, I will only tell you once more, okay Jane. Our little girl's mind _is_, in fact, a sponge, and it absorbs everything we do and say, is that clear?"

Jane nodded her head in agreement. "No more incorrect grammar, correct?" Again, Jane nodded.

This was not the first scolding Maura had ever given her. Jane had become quite perceptive to the apologetic gestures that worked in distracting her wife from any rancor between them. There was one gesture in particular that stood out as most consistently successful among the rest. A simple cyclical routine that began with Jane puffing her bottom lip out in a puppy dog pout; then she would slowly maneuver to hug her wife from behind, and ever so softly whisper the sincerest of apologies in her ear, breathily to assure that the little hairs on Maura's neck stood at attention atop Goosebumps.

The effect this has on Maura was always evident in the way she'd take in one very deep breath, as her eyes closed simultaneously, and she let herself sink back into Jane. There was never a time she did not go through this very motion, as if every time were the first time Jane had ever managed to sweep her off her feet. Jane was the most aware of this, and almost allowed herself to instigate some arguments just to get this very reaction from the medical examiner. The way Maura fell into her so easily, with ragged breath, fluttering eyes, and a wildly pulsing heartbeat that pounded the greatest love ballad against the detective's chest. It was the only time Jane had so literally felt the realities of life and the existence of such a great love in chorus with each other. In a world that could provide not much more than a dead feeling inside, Jane longed to physically touch and hold this wonder her wife brought her.

Maura turned herself in the detective's arms to face her. She searched deeply into the chocolaty brown swells before her, taking immense comfort in the intense courage and refuge she found in them each and every time. The blonde brought a hand up to tuck one of the detectives few fly away hairs. A warm smile grazed each woman's lips as they fell for the other once more. Those same lips slowly pressed together in a sweet passionate kiss. Both women determined to convey the utmost of meaning by way of mouth. A kiss meant to convey the ever-present love that binds them together so.

They were interrupted by protest of their daughter, who had now climbed up to the bar with one of the last unpacked shopping bags remaining. "Ew, why do you guys have to kiss all the time? It's so yucky! Besides, don't you guys know that's where a lot of bacteria comes from?" The two pulled away with the same smiles glued to their faces. Alyx continued, "Kissing is really germy, because the mouth is one of the most bacteria-filled places on the body. Then you're sharin' it all with someone…YUCK!"

"I cannot believe how much you sound like your mother right now, little one!" Jane remarked in astonishment. Maura gave her that infamous knowing look, with a slight tilt of her head and a proud smirk plastered across her face. Jane defiantly rolled her eyes at the blond and then turned back to her daughter, "So…any kiss is yucky and germy huh?"

The little girl looked at the detective confusedly, "yes mama, haven't you been listening to a word I've said?" Jane inconspicuously began creeping around the bar closer to her daughter.

"I mean, I know that kissing random boys and girls is gross and all, but what about…" she paused until she could get close enough to the little girl to grab her, "mama kisses?"

As she said this, she scooped the little girl up in her arms and happily planted kisses all across Alyx's face. The little girl squirmed and excitedly squealed out in raucous laughter in Jane's arms.

"Are mama kisses so germy? Are mama kisses so bad?" Jane heckled in-between kisses. The little girl desperately attempted to cry out her surrender by agreement, but was moreover entrenched in her fits of giggles.

Soon enough their play settled down. Jane plopped down on the closest barstool in exhaustion with the small girl still slightly fidgeting in her lap. She placed a loving kiss upon Alyx's head. Then, all of a sudden, the loud thud of a box to the countertop before them startled her. She and Alyx both stared questioningly at the box before them as Maura began cutting through the tape to reveal its contents.

"What the hell is that?" Jane interrogated, hoping it was anything other than what she knew it was.

"Language Jane," Maura ordered softly as she struggled with the packaging.

The detective only sat there watching intently, hanging on the blonde's every move. The beginning to a dark green chord came into view. Then, tiny lights became visible upon its wiry disposition, as it was further unraveled from within the box. Upon seeing this, the detective's eyes widened in sudden realization and dread. "No Maur…no….please tell me that's not what I think it is…" Jane pleaded.

"Christmas lights!" Maura responded perkily, now fully displaying the thousands that had lain hidden in the box. Alyx cheered and clapped excitedly in Jane's lap.

She felt as if she would regret asking this next question, but did so anyways for the amusement of her wife and daughter, "And, where, exactly, are all of these lights supposed to go?"

"Well on the house, of course!" Maura replied. This sent Alyx into an even more ferocious uproar of clapping and cheers. She jumped down from Jane's lap in delight and ran to put on her coat so that she could begin the task immediately.

Jane groaned and slammed her head to the counter. "God Maur, don't you remember what happened last year when you made me put Christmas lights up on the house?" Jane mumbled almost inaudibly to the table on which her face rested.

Maura smiled at her lovers' obstinacy, and quietly slipped around the counter to her wife's side. The blonde wrapped her arms around the detective's abdomen and rested her head between Jane's strong shoulder blades. Blonde locks hung lifelessly draped around Jane's chest cavity. Maura's fingers ran circles around the taut abs beneath them, making the detective tense up and take in a sharp breath. Much like Jane, Maura was no stranger to the effects she had on her lover's emotions.

"Pretty please…" The M.E whined playfully as her hands slipped under the lower rim of Jane's night shirt. The feeling of Maura's slightly chilled fingertips across the warm skin of her abdomen almost made Jane cave in to the blonde's demands. But she caught herself at the last minute.

"No Maur! I fell off the ladder last year! How can you not remember that!"

"Please Jane; you didn't even make it to the third step. Your 'fall' wasn't even significant enough to so much as leave a scratch on you. Don't be such a baby," the blonde responded as she let go of the detective and began walking out the door behind their daughter, Christmas lights in hand. Jane sat behind dumbfounded for a second before she fully grasped what Maura had fully implied.

"I am NOT a baby!" Jane hollered after her wife. She jumped up from the barstool and raced to grab her jacket to follow her two girls outside.

Maura was dangerously swinging the heavy ladder around in attempt to set it up against the house, and Alyx was effectively holding the box of Christmas lights and an unplugged staple-gun. Per usual, the detective's over-protective nature arose within her as she first ran to her daughter and collected the dangerous tool, and then went to take the heavy ladder from her stubborn wife.

"What are you doing? Here, let me get this from you," Jane commanded with great concern for her wife's well-being.

"Why, I'm putting up Christmas lights," Maura responded, as she struggled with the ladder. Jane removed it from the blonde's uncoordinated grasp, and propped it up against the house with the greatest of ease. As the detective adjusted it to reach the roof, Maura stood back and smiled, grateful that her bluff worked and that her wife finally came to her rescue as always.

"Yeah, well…you're doing it all wrong. Let me show you how it's done okay?" Jane instructed, grabbing a string of lights and climbing up the ladder.

Of course, Jane did tell her girls step-by-step the correct method in which to safely hang Christmas lights, but she strongly insisted on hanging them herself. The M.E couldn't argue with that, and let her wife ramble down to them about "technique." There were a few points the detective made that Maura desperately wanted to argue, but she held it back , knowing that if she wanted those lights hung she had to let Jane be in complete control—even if what she was saying was completely nonsense.

Alyx had just stood their quietly the whole time, contented to watch whoever hung the lights as long as it meant Christmas was almost there. She, on the other hand, had not been listening to a word either one of her mothers had said. She was far too busy contemplating how she would write her very important letter to one Mr. Saint Nick. There had been a very important gift the little girl had been pining over for the last year, and she had waited for this very holiday season to finally ask for it.

As Jane was putting the finishing touches on the lights, she looked down to her daughter and asked, "So, what are you gonna ask Santa for Christmas this year?"

The M.E had held back so many arguments within the past hour that she couldn't stop herself before she interrupted, "The history of Santa Claus is actually quite the fascinating fable. Did you know that research clearly specifies that there is no valid evidence to indicate that St. Nicholas ever even existed as a human? In fact, there are quite a few indicators that his life story was simply recycled from those of Pagan gods. Many other ancient Pagan gods and goddesses were similarly Christianized in the early centuries of the Church. His legends seem to have been mainly created out of myths attributed to the Greek God Poseidon, the Roman God Neptune, and the Teutonic God Hold Nickar."

After she said this, Maura immediately remembered that her daughter was still standing there beside her. The blonde quickly clamped a hand over her mouth as if she could prevent what had already been revealed from having ever been said. But she was definitely too late. The little girl had heard and understood enough of her mother's statement to quickly become confused. Her little face contorted into a look that was easily mixed between devastation and disbelief.

"Is that true mommy? That Santa is make-believe?" Alyx cooed shyly, scared to know the true answer. Maura, in attempt to correct her slippage of tongue, knelt down to the little girl's level.

"Aw sweetie…well…Santa can be real to you."

"That's not what I asked mommy. I want to know if Santa is real to everyone. Does he really exist?" the truth became all the more clearer to Alyx every time her mother avoided directly answering the question. The small girl was extremely smart for her age and knew as well as anyone that her mother was completely incapable of lying. Her eyes slowly watered up with tears as she desperately fought to hold them in—the stalwart trait she was fortunate enough to have picked up from her other mother. The one trait Maura hated and loved about both of them equally, though in this moment, it only proved to further break her heart. Nonetheless, Maura, being Maura, could not bring herself to lie to the little one.

"No sweetie…Santa Claus is not a real Human being. He was a story that parents told their children in the old days so that they would have incentive to be good all year round, and is so currently as well. I'm really sorry sweetheart," the blond finally declared.

With this confession, Alyx quietly wept. The overwhelming sadness she felt made it nearly impossible to fight what little Rizzoli was in her. However, she couldn't let her mothers' see the full extent of devastation to which she felt. That much Rizzoli pride she would coddle as she somberly trudged back into the house and to her room.

Jane had been shocked that Maura would say such a thing, that she hadn't had the chance to interject. As she watched her little girl traipse back to the house with puffy red eyes and uncontrollable huffs of breath, she finally engrossed herself in the situation.

"Wait! Aly-bug! Let's talk about this! Please!" Jane called out as she quickly descended the ladder. When her feet finally touched down to the powdery snow beneath her though, she had been too late. Alyx had already shut the front door behind her.

"Way to go Wiki-leaks…you just ruined Christmas for our little girl," Jane said to the blonde with only slight irritation, "I mean seriously Maura, I can understand bad grammar and education about things like germs, but Santa Claus…really? That's like, every little kid's dream…You can't tell them there's not a Santa Claus until they are at least ten…He may have just been a story to keep kids in line back in the day, but today he's more than that. He's a symbol of hope, and goodwill, and all the magic that exists in the innocence of a child…but I'm sure your research didn't mention that."

The medical examiner's head dropped with shame; the snow reprimanding her as it began to rapidly fall from the sky and completely entangle with her blonde locks. Feeling she had said enough, Jane popped the collar of her jacket and turned to trail after her daughter. Her nose was as red as a cherry as it dripped from the constant cold air, and her hands had to be tucked underneath her arms for more warmth. But she marched on, resolute to fight through the cold and console her daughter, leaving Maura out in the snow.

Only minutes later, Jane entered Alyx's room with a mug of hot cocoa and the best uplifting smile she could muster. It was obvious the small girl had been bawling quite diligently with the rawness around her eyes and the puddle that had formed on her pillow beneath her. She only looked up for the slightest second to acknowledge whoever had entered her room. It didn't show, but she was quite relieved to see it was Jane. Having a five-year-old mentality, she still harbored bouts of dislike towards her other mother.

Jane sat on the bed beside the little girl and brushed the few strands of hair covering her eyes from her face, "I brought some hot cocoa…I know it's your favorite…even took those marshmallows from the lucky charms box and threw some in there just like you like."Alyx ignored her mother, and buried her head deeper into the pillow.

"Well, it's here when you're ready for it sweetie…I'll just set it here on the table," Jane said before she did so and turned to leave. She had always been more than willing to grant her daughter the space she needed—determined to never turn out like her overbearing mother—and was sure Alyx would indeed be grateful for it one day. But before she could fully exit the room she heard a faint coo.

"Mama, if Santa's not real, does this mean I won't get presents anymore?" The little girl called after her mother as she sat up on the bed and eyed the much wanted hot cocoa. The detective immediately turned back around and returned to her previous spot on the bed aside her daughter.

"Sweetie, of course it doesn't mean that…in any way whatsoever! It just means that now, instead of telling Santa what you want every year, you will just tell mommy and me," Jane soothed rubbing Alyx's back lovingly and handing her the cup of cocoa. The girl instantly took a large excited swig before listening to her mother continue, "You know I wouldn't let my little princess be spoiled any less just because there's no Santa Claus! Besides, the only reason mommy and I told you about him to begin with, was so that you would feel just as special as you truly are to us, and sweetheart, that will _never _change!"

The little girl wiped the remainders of sadness from her nose and smiled up brightly at her mother. Her tiny arms wrapped around Jane in a hug that contained more gratitude than could ever be expressed with words. It was moments such as this that impressed those soft spots upon Jane's heart, and she chuckled lightly to herself thinking they would most likely be the death of her. This weakness she had for her little girl suddenly overwhelmed her to unexpected tears. She hugged Alyx closer and placed a tender kiss to the crown of the girl's head that conveyed not only the much needed comfort and security the growing girl needed, but returned a more than equal amount of gratitude than that little girl would ever know.

When their loving embrace ended, Alyx spoke up once more before her mother could leave, "So, this means I can just tell you what I want for Christmas this year now instead, right mama?"

"Of course sweetie, in fact," Jane began as she lifted the girl and placed her on her lap like the old Saint Nick tradition, "Ho, ho, ho little one…what is it you want for Christmas my little Aly-bug?"

Alyx giggled at the detective's interpretation, enwrapping her in yet another big hug. But she did not hesitate for long, for she had become too anxious from holding in such an exciting Christmas wish, "Well, there is something I have wanted for the whole year long that I really wanted from Santa, back when I believed in him, because I thought he might be one of the only ones that could get it for me-"

Jane smiled and shook her head, glad to see that her daughter was back to normal, and still so much like Maura, "Come on kid, spit it out already."

"I want a baby brother," the little girl finished quickly. The answer had startled Jane into a fit of coughs and throat clearing. She had figured the little girl had wanted a set of dolls, or a new book, at the worst a dirt bike—though that had been more Jane's Christmas wish moreso than Alyx's-but she never expected to hear a request such as this.

"Well…uhmm…I'll…I guess I'll see what I can do about that," she replied diffidently. Unsure of how to further handle this situation, she removed the little girl from her lap and awkwardly patted her head before leaving the room.

As she closed the door behind her, a voice from behind her quietly whispered, "Hey," and startled her from her ponderings. She turned with a jump abruptly to find her wife behind her.

"Jeeeesus Christ Maura! You scared the crap out of me!" She shrieked with a hand to her fluttering chest. It did not take her long to notice the same puffiness around the M.E's eyes that plagued her daughter only minutes ago, "Oh, God…Maur have you been crying?"

"I ruined our little girl's innocence and now she hates me, and I can't help but think…does that make me a horrible mother Jane? I mean, maybe I'm not meant to be a mother to a little innocent human being that is solely reliant upon the important stimulation developed biologically from the female's nurturing role-play simulation-" The blonde now rambled in full on sobs.

There was only one other person that could force such a softness upon her heart like her daughter did, and that was the beautiful M.E that she now cradled in her arms. For without the blonde doctor's designation in Jane's life as lover, and most importantly, best friend, there would be the lack of Alyx, and therefore,_ all _softness to her hardened heart.

"Come on babe…don't cry…you're a wonderful mother! Come on, let's go sit down and talk," the detective consoled as she lead them to the living room and lowered them to the couch. As they sat down, Maura immediately hugged her wife from the side, snuggling her nose into the crook of Jane's neck to catch her still falling tears.

Maura's crying was Jane's second biggest weakness, and she did everything in her power to put a smile on her wife's lovely face once more.

"I know I said some harsh stuff out there in the snow, but I never meant to imply that you were a bad mother to Alyx..." the detective began as she rubbed her hands up and down Maura's arm, "I mean, it all just spiraled out of control so quickly…you know I'm a sucker for the little snot, and I guess I took out my frustration on you…and that wasn't right of me…and I am so sorry for making you cry and making you feel like a bad mother, because I assure you baby, you truly are an amazing mother and I wouldn't want any other woman in the entire world to be one to my daughter!"

As Jane hugged the M.E even closer, she closed her eyes and buried her nose in the blonde's hair. She reveled in the scent that was purely Maura's and always found her own comfort in the softness of the curls tickling her cheeks and nose. This encouraged Maura to sniffle the last of her tears.

"Do you really mean it Jane?" As brilliant and confident she was in her professional life, Maura always seeked further reassurance in her personal life, having been the least developed of the two.

"Of course babe!" Jane stated ardently. Maura lifted her head from its hiding place and smiled up at her wonderful wife with a look that strongly favored the one given by her little girl. Oh, and how Jane loved being the only one that made them both do that. "We won't always be the perfect parents, but I'll be damned if we aren't close."

"Language Jane," Maura chuckled, laying her head back down on Jane's chest, "So, is everything okay with her? How upset was she with me?"

"Well, I won't lie to you; she was pretty upset about it at first…but we talked it through, and I explained everything to her. It turns out she was scared she wasn't gonna get any more presents. But, it's been settled and I'm sure she's over it by now. Especially since she practically inhaled the cup of my specialty hot cocoa," Jane answered. Maura sighed in relief atop her lover.

"With those god-awful marshmallows in it…" Maura chortled back. She never could understand why the two loved their hot cocoa that way, and frequently teased them for it.

"Hey now! Don't be hatin' on my special cocoa," Jane chuckled jokingly. She could truly care less whether the blonde liked her cocoa or not, she was just happy that things were back to normal.

They sat there cuddled together on the living room couch happily basking in the calming silence that followed their playful banter. They both new this would be the last real moment of serenity they would have amongst the rapidly approaching bustling that came with the holiday season. And as they sat there, an important thought that had been momentarily pushed aside found its way back to Jane's head.

"Funny thing happened during my talk with the kid… I told her she could still ask us for anything for Christmas as if we were Santa Claus, and promised we would do anything we could to make it happen…" Jane began, suddenly unsure if she should continue, considering the response she had been given.

"Yes….well, did she say she wanted anything?" Maura pressed, becoming confused as to why the detective was becoming so precipitously tense.

"As a matter of fact, she did…she said there was something she's been wanting for the past year now that she waited till Christmastime to ask for…"

"Well, what is it? What does she want?" Maura asked lovingly. Though, she surely wasn't expecting the answer she received.

"She asked for a baby brother."

Maura's initial reaction was a lot more collected than Jane's had been, but it still surprised her nonetheless. She immediately sat up seeking Jane's eyes for the conversation that was now eminent.

"What did you tell her?" The blonde asked softly as her lips leered closely to her lovers'.

"I didn't know what to say…I panicked a little bit, you know? That's a pretty loaded question to come from such a young mind…so, I told her I'd see what I could do about it." The detective became increasingly more aware of Maura's closeness, and hoped that her response would not do anything to ruin it.

They had briefly talked about a second child every once in a while throughout this past year after all. Even so, Jane hadn't been fully confident of which side Maura stood on the subject. She was never one for confrontation, and did her best to avoid any controversial subject matter that could potentially cause strain on their relationship; a method that proved to be the cause of the painfully late admittance of their more-than-friend feelings for each other in the first place. It was a habit Jane still fought to break.

Maura, on the other hand, sat there quietly taking in the information and processing how she would respond. She functioned far too analytically to ever become upset with Jane for her bad habits. And she realized that this was a special moment in which Jane was trying extremely hard to change it. But she had news of her own to tell the detective; a secret she had been keeping for quite some time now, knowing this character flaw of her partner, and seeking the right moment to tell her. Now, seemed better than ever.

"So, you know how we have been talking about having another child and everything this past year….about a month ago I went down to the sperm bank where we first created Alyx and asked the doctor if he still had any of your remaining eggs from the previous procedure…he did, and well…Jane, I'm pregnant…" Maura stated relieved to have finally gotten such a secret off her chest, "I was going to wait till Christmas day to tell you, to make sure that the procedure went through and that everything was official…I know how worried you got with Alyx when the procedures before her failed, and how it crushed you…That's the only reason I've kept it from you, I couldn't bear to see you as distraught as you were before…just in case this one didn't succeed…I apologize sincerely for my deception, I-"

The rough brush of the detective's inviting lips prevented the blonde from speaking any further. So much passion had been stored in this kiss that it automatically deepened within seconds. Only the intense passion of a Rizzoli kiss has been proven to effectively wipe Maura's memory clean of everything she's ever been taught. The blonde moaned in Jane's mouth as she sucked on her tongue greedily. Jane never intended for these types of kisses to unravel as they almost always did. But with as much love as she felt for the M.E it was impossible to prevent, and it was the best way she knew how to convey how she felt. Nevertheless, due to the important subject matter still floating about in the air around them, the kiss slowly died down.

"So, I take it you aren't upset with me?" Maura asked, still needing that clarification that she had read Jane's gesture's correctly.

"Of course not baby, I couldn't be more thrilled. A little shocked, and slightly overwhelmed, but definitely excited… I mean, I'm gonna be a mama," she said with a slight squeal as she gently placed her hand along Maura's tummy. She kissed her wife one last time before letting her head fall to rest beside her hand.

"Merry Christmas my love," Maura whispered softly to the detective at rest on her stomach. She stroked Jane's hair and smiled softly staring out the window into the magnificently cold Boston morning.


End file.
